


Anna

by KatieBug1998



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Three men murdered, all in a lake, all cheated on their wives. If it's not a woman in white, what is it?





	Anna

"Damn, I know what it is. It's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't remember," Sam says. "Let's go over it again."

Dean clears his throat and speaks. "Three men murdered. All of them cheated on their wives."

"We thought it was a woman in white but –"

"With women in white, the men always disappear. We found these men's bodies. Each of them were drowned in the lake which isn't the MO of a woman in white."

"There was also the red hair found on them all but we don't know of any redhead who knew them. We didn't find anything at the lake itself. The truth is, we don't know why they were out in the lake in the first place." Sam pauses. "I think I got it." Sam's got a smile on his face, glad that he finally cracked the case.

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Don't leave me in suspense."

"Rusalka."

"Yeah... you're gonna have to give me more than that, man."

Sam grabs the laptop and pulls it close. "So, there are a ton of variations on this thing but one of them is like the woman in white which is why I kept thinking of that. Rusalkas are like a combination of water nymphs, mermaids, or sirens. The thing that all the lore agrees on is that they're beautiful young women who live in bodies of water and lure men into the lake and then kill them. Well, they used to be good, helped keep forests and fields alive, but the lore consistently changed over the years."

"So how do we kill it?" Dean asks.

"I'm getting there. First, we have to find out who she was before she died. Sometimes they're the spirits of women whose husbands or boyfriends cheated on them. Other theories have to do with virginity and uncleanliness. Young women who jump in the lake to kill themselves because they were pregnant out of wedlock. Any virgin who dies within a certain vicinity of the lake. Some even say babies who weren't baptized."

"Yikes. That's dark."

"No kidding."

"Wait," Dean says.

Sam looks up at him. Dean just raises his eyebrows. "What?" he asks, annoyed.

"How the hell do we kill this bitch? How do we even find out who she is? I mean, she could be anyone."

"Well, we were looking for the wrong thing so I guess we have to kind of start over." Dean groans loudly. "We were just looking for married women who died in that lake. Now we need to look at all the unmarried women who died in or near that lake. And that includes teens and younger." Dean groans again. "Shut up, loser. I'm the one doing all the research." Sam looks back down at the computer and resumes his typing. "Just go out for a beer or something. I might even be done by the time you get back."

Dean grins. "Don't wait up."

"Whatever."

• • •

About ten minutes after Dean leaves, Sam gets a text from Detective Rosewood, the cop who showed them the crime scene. **HELP** Another one quickly follows. **LAKE** and then a third **HURRY**.

"Shit, shit, shit." Sam slams the laptop and scrambles to get his coat while simultaneously going through his phone into his contacts to call Dean. He's about to exit the door when he hears the phone ringing, Dean's phone. He sees the keys Dean left on the table; he'd decided to walk to the bar rather than drive since it was so close. Sam takes the keys and leaves the phone.

As Sam veers out of the parking lot to head to the lake, Dean's phone goes to voicemail. "Detective Rosewood texted me. She's at the lake." He takes a sharp left at the light, almost hitting another car. "I don't have time to pick you up so I'm headed there now." He hangs up and puts the phone inside his jacket pocket.

He gets there within a matter of minutes. He pulls right up to the lake's edge; Dean is going to be damn pissed when he sees all the mud on his Baby but that's far from Sam's mind right now. He gets out of the car quickly and slams the door. "Detective Rosewood?" he shouts. He heads to the trunk and gets out a shotgun figuring it's better than nothing.

Sam shines the flashlight around the lake's edge as he begins to circle it. "Rosewood!" he shouts again. His light catches something to the right.

"Agent," says the detective, completely calm.

Sam jogs to her. "Detective Rosewood, we need to get out of here."

"No," she says slowly. She turns toward the lake and looks up at the full moon. "It's nice here, especially with you."

Sam steps back and looks her up and down. "Are you alright?"

She turns back to Sam, a beautiful smile on her pink lips. "I'm great." Her eyes drift down to his lips. She reaches a hand up and rests it on his chest. Sam looks into her eyes, a blue even brighter than before in this moonlight. Then, he can't help it. The shotgun falls from his hand. His eyes close. He leans down, presses his lips against hers. It's like magic; he's never felt this way before. He moves his hand up to intwine it in her hair. It's wet and tangled which Sam knows it shouldn't be. The fact jolts him out of the state.

"You're not Rosewood."

"No," the rusalka's voice says. She's changed. Still beautiful but in an eerie way. She's naked but with long, red hair that covers most of her body. Lilies are placed in her hair. She truly looks like a mythical creature. Sam is almost drawn back in but he forced himself to move. Her hair shoots out like an arm and grabs his wrist, encircling it, before he can reach for the shotgun. "Not so fast."

"But I've never cheated on anyone," Sam says, stalling.

"I know that." Her voice is gentle, lilting. "You're one of the good ones. I only hurt the men who hurt women. You were going to try to stop me from doing that. I can't let you." Sam moves again but more of her hair reaches out and grabs his wrist tightly. "Don't worry, sweetie. Anna will make sure it doesn't hurt." Sam leans back as she lifts her hand. The rusalka then grabs him by the back of his neck and quickly pulls him forward, kissing him forcefully.

Sam is slowly lulled back into a state of euphoria. Her kisses become soft and gentle. Her hair unwraps itself from his wrists. She takes his hand in hers and breaks the kiss. "Come with me." Sam gladly walks with her into the water. A tiny part of his brain recoils from the cold and tries to wake him up but he doesn't listen. His sole focus is on Anna. His beloved Anna...

Everything fades.

• • •

His return to reality is not pleasant. It involves rough sensations without the luxury of sight. A hand pushes on his chest, unmercifully hard. Water is forcefully expelled from his lungs. He would choke on it if it weren't for the hands that quickly turn him on his side. He coughs for what feels like hours. The only comfort he has is the hand on his back and a voice saying words that have no meaning as of now. Then the hands are pulling him up. ".... go now, Sammy."

He's in pain and barely even knows who he is but if he knows one thing, it's that he can trust the person speaking to him. So he tries his best to stand and walk with the person by his side.

By the time they get to the car, Sam remembers. Through his coughs, he manages to get out one word – "Anna" – before losing consciousness.

• • •

When Sam comes to, he immediately wishes he could go back to sleep. His lungs have other plans. He is forced into a sitting position as he coughs. The fit is so bad that it brings tears to his eyes and all he can do is stay hunched over and wait for it to pass. By the time it's over, Sam falls back on the bed, gasping, no wheezing, trying to get an adequate amount of air in his lungs. He looks around the room; Dean is nowhere to be seen.

He sits up again, this time seeing a piece of paper on the bedside table. He picks it up with shaking hands.

"Taking care of the rusalka. Call me when you wake up. Dean."

Sam sets down the paper and grabs his phone sitting next to it. He dials and Dean answers after the first ring. "Sammy. You good?"

"Ask me tomorrow." His voice is shot and it's only through sheer force of will that he doesn't spiral into another coughing fit.

"Dude, you sound like crap."

"Shut up. Where are you?" Sam lifts a hand to his throat, massaging it as if that'll make a difference.

"I just left. Before you knocked out, you said the name Anna. We got back, I dumped your ass on the bed and did some research. It took me all of ten minutes to find out who she was. I'm on my way to her grave to bury her now. It's our best bet for how to kill her."

"I should be with you." Sam stands up and is almost knocked back down by a wave of dizziness. "You need back up."

"Alright, slow your roll, hot shot. Sit down."

"How did you –?"

"Know you were standing up? Because I know you, dumbass."

Sam sits back down on the bed.

Dean continues. "Her spirit is tied to the lake; she can't get to me here. Now go brush your teeth, take a shower, and get to bed."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

Sam sighs. "Fine. I'll see you when you get back."

"See you soon, jerk."

"Whatever. Bitch."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a second chapter, let me know! It would probably just be Sam recovering and Dean taking care of him, but if you have other ideas, let me know.


End file.
